Lips of an Angel
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: Songfic for Lips of an Angel by Hinder. After 6 years of a happy relationship, Percy and Annabeth broke up when they were 22. They both tried to move on, but after a few painful months of separation, they both come to the realisation that true love never fades. Is it too late to start over?


Lips Of An Angel

Songfic for Lips of an Angel. Percy and Annabeth broke up when they were 22, Percy married someone else, Annabeth was in a short- term relationship then she dumps him because he just isn't what she wanted. She realises that what she wants was what she and Percy had.

She wants to be, if not lovers, then friends with Percy again. They talk on the phone, and Percy soon realises that breaking up with her was stupid because he still loves her.

**Lips of An Angel**

Percy was completely absorbed in his assignment. It was the final task he had to complete before he became a legitimate marine biologist.

He squinted at his messy handwriting, trying to figure out what the last question read (the errant thought that dyslexia got worse the older you got crossed his mind), when his old Nokia mobile phone started ringing.

He froze. All thoughts of marine species and maritime charts ran out of his head. That ringtone that was playing… he hadn't heard that song in _forever. _

The sweet melody stabbed his heart with a scalding hot poker.

It was _her _ringtone. He remembered that night so long ago that _she _had sat on his lap, and in between sweet kisses and whispers of love, had fiddled with his phone and set his ringtone as that song, to remind them both that they belonged to each other...

Finally, Percy unfroze and grabbed his phone and punched the green button before his chance was gone forever.

"Hello?" he said, his heart racing.

"Percy." A quiet voice on the other end whispered. That's all it said. But it was enough. Percy felt his whole world shatter. His heart, which had taken so many months to heal, felt swollen, bruised and battered once again.

"It's late," he said stiffly, glancing at the clock which read _11:30 PM_. "Why are you even calling me?"

"I just want to talk," she said, her voice hoarse.

"Have you been— are you _crying_?" Percy asked incredulously, then remembered to keep his voice down. His girlfriend Dione was in the kitchen next door cooking Blueberry Danish for her dessert.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?  
It's kind of hard to talk right now  
Honey, why you crying? Is everything OK?  
I got to whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Maybe," the girl on the other end said after a pause. "Percy, these last couple of months— they've been the worst of my life. I'm so sorry—"

"Save it, Annabeth," Percy said gruffly, and he felt his not- so- mended heart break again, right down the tender scar.__

Oh well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes, I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

"Percy!" she cried, and Percy could hear her sniffling. He felt a warmth bubble up inside of him— he could almost pretend that they were having a normal conversation, and Annabeth was simply calling him a Seaweed Brain. Almost. Back then, Annabeth never cried. "Please just give me another chance! I'm so sorry!"

Percy wished life wasn't so hard. He wished he could just go and see her, speak with her again, hug her tight and never let her go. But he had Dione now. He didn't need Annabeth. "Keep your voice down!" he hissed into the phone, shooting furtive glances at the door. "I have a girlfriend, you know. She tends to get a little jealous."

"A girlfriend?" Annabeth's voice broke. "You moved on that quickly?"

"What did you expect, Annabeth?" he asked venomously. "That I would sit in a corner forever, waiting for you to decide what you wanted, and that I would accept you back into my life with open arms when you finally returned? You broke my heart. I haven't heard from you in months. I needed a diversion to distract me from the pain. I have Dione now. Yes, I've moved on. I don't belong to you anymore."

Even though he was the one saying the words, Percy felt like it literally burned him to say that. Because, the truth was, Annabeth had had first dibs on him, and he had loved her with every fibre in his body; he'd convinced himself that she loved him the same way. That feeling doesn't just disappear because the person does.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words; it makes me weak  
And I never want to say goodbye  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Percy tried to tone down the conversation a bit. In a defeated tone of voice, he asked: "So, have you got another boyfriend yet?"

Annabeth sighed, her voice melancholy. "There's this guy who keeps trying to hit on me at work. He drove me to a work party the other day, and now he's convinced that we're soul mates. But, I don't know..."

Percy frowned at the thought of another guy driving Annabeth to a party.

"I had a dream of us the other night," Annabeth said softly. "The first day I said I love you."

Percy felt panic build up inside of him; he was finding it too easy to forget Dione.

"It was the night before the final battle in the Giant War. We were standing on the deck of the _Argo II_. The wind was blowing my hair all over you, and you kept spitting it out of your mouth. I kissed you, and you said you hoped we'd never have to break up because the pain would be too bad. I said I love you, then we kissed, and you didn't have to say it back to me because I already knew."

Percy was silent. He remembered that night very well. He remembered thinking it as the happiest night of his life, even with the next day's endeavors foreshadowing their euphoria.

"I remember that," he finally said.

There was a silence between them. Percy heard Dione humming in the kitchen as she served up her Danish, but it all seemed very far away from him. The sounds of the TV were tinny. All Percy could think about was Annabeth and him.

"Does your girlfriend know about me?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Percy admitted. "All she knows is that I knew a girl a long time ago and she broke my heart. That part is true," he added bitterly.

"If she found out we were talking, would she pick a fight with you?"

"Probably. I'm sure I mentioned before that she gets jealous."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes, I dreamt of you too  
And does she know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don't think she has a clue_

Oh well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes, I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

"Hey, Percy!" Dione yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Can you come? The light bulb just blew and I have no idea to change it!"

Annabeth snorted in contempt. "Loser," she muttered.

"Dione's very dependent on me, but she has a heart of gold," Percy said defensively. "If I left her, I honestly think she would kill herself, because she'd think she wasn't good enough to live in, and I quote, '_such a blessed world'_"

"What a saint," Annabeth scoffed.

"I was forced to go to church the other day," Percy joked, slipping into his usual funny persona when he was with Annabeth.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered. "Do you think we could be... friends again?"

"Yeah," Percy whispered back. "I'd like that."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words; it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

And here came the hard part. Hanging up. Percy stared at the phone, at the numbers ticking away on the timer. Annabeth didn't speak, but she didn't need to. She was just as reluctant to push that red button.__

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words; it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"Percy!" Dione yelled. "Hurry up!"

"Bye, Annabeth," he said simply.

"See you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said back.

And it shredded his heart to bits as he pressed the red button, placed the phone on his desk, and made his way to the kitchen, where he taught Dione how to change a light bulb.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

(Lyrics from a href=" . " /a)


End file.
